¿Demasiado bueno para ser cierto?
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Podría serlo. Alguien como Natasha Romanoff con alguien tan… como ella. La idea es demasiado buena para ser verdad, ¿lo es? [Fic escrito en respuesta al desafío de Javi en La Torre Stark]. Femslash.


¡Muchos besos y abrazos a todo mundo!

Sí, están flipando ahora mismo, ¿eh? Un Natasha/Darcy, ¿cada cuando se ve algo semejante? x'D Pues sí, **1Pikachu1** lanzó un desafío con este _pairing_ en la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS), y a mí me pareció ultra interesante que mi primer fic yuri ( _kinda…sorta…)_ fuera sobre una pareja tan…poco común ;D

Como es mi primera ocasión incursionando en el femslash no estoy muy segura de haber cubierto las expectativas de Javi. Pero está hecho con cariño :3

Es bastante OoC. Y es un poco AU. No del todo, un poco.

Y recomiendo altamente escuchar "Love never felt so good" de Michael Jackson. No la versión con Justin, la original, please. Y luego, si quieren, algo de Sinatra o The Carpenters

Sin más, ¡a leer, guapuras!

* * *

Tarde otra vez, dijo para sí meneando la cabeza con un cierto aire de diversión asomándose a sus ojos azules. Por supuesto, no era que Darcy le hubiera estado tomando el tiempo. No, claro que no… No de nuevo, al menos. Tampoco era que Darcy viviera para espiar cada uno de sus movimientos diarios. Había montones de cosas importantes e interesantes que tenía por hacer. Una larga lista de pendientes sin fin. No podía, aunque quisiera, entretenerse en vigilarla. No. Darcy era una chica ocupada. Había muchos pendientes a cumplir. ¿Un buen ejemplo?, los problemas de cálculo.

Darcy bajó temerosa la mirada hacia la libreta que reposaba sobre su pupitre. Torció el gesto en seguida, y resopló, provocando que un par de mechones rebeldes volaran sobre su cabeza un instante. Sinceramente, ¿a qué degenerado se le había ocurrido que para salir de la secundaria necesitaba aprobar una clase donde se multiplican y dividen más letras que números? Tamborileando con los dedos sobre la madera, echó un vistazo a Natasha Romanoff. Su poco placentera charla con la profesora se alargaba más de lo esperado. Al otro lado de la puerta, Darcy pudo notar a través de la ventanilla la figura alta y escurrida de la profesora, y sólo unos mechones del cabello espectacularmente rojo y ondulado de Natasha.

A veces no sabía si le gustaba más de lo que le causaba envidia.

A veces.

Un leve tirón de su cabello la hizo volver el rostro. Jane la reprendía desde atrás, y severamente hacía señales para que regresara a los estúpidos problemas de cálculo.

 _Chorradas_. Darcy le arrugó la nariz, y al buscar a Natasha y a la profesora, ninguna estaba más ahí. Rodó los ojos, sólo para notar al final que no tenía ni un mísero problema resuelto. Con un leve sentimiento de culpa, cayó en cuenta de que iba a reprobar el maldito curso. Luego pensó que Nat también, y de alguna manera, el panorama dejó de parecer tan malo.

* * *

— ¿Golpeaste a quién? —chilló Jane, arrancándole un respingo a más de uno en el pasillo. Sobó el puente de su nariz al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Al imbécil de Von Doom —Darcy se encogió de hombros.

—Al imbécil de Von Doom… —repitió Foster—. Perfecto, Darcy. En tu vida hablaste con él.

— Bueno —dijo Darcy luego de dar un largo trago a su gaseosa—, ahora ya he hablado con él. Y todos sabemos que es un cretino. Soy una clase de justiciera escolar, dame un poco de crédito, Foster.

— ¡Golpeaste a alguien que es su vida te volteó a ver!

Darcy bufó, guardó la botella de soda en la pequeña mochila, y se detuvo frente al casillero de Jane. La muchacha dejó caer su peso sobre un casillero contiguo y esperó a que Jane abriera el suyo con un fuerte golpe de su puño.

—Mira, ahora tengo detención por una semana, justo como Natasha, y eso debería alegrarte.

Jane se le quedó viendo como si fuera una repentina aberración. —Tienes conflictos. En serio.

* * *

Básicamente el plan se limitaba a un paso. Una estrategia muy simple: parlotear. Parlotear. Hablar sin parar hasta que se diera cuenta de la interesantísima persona que era.

O no. No parecía muy feliz. Ni siquiera la miraba.

Mala estrategia. Estrategia errónea. _¡Qué! ¿Qué seguía ahora?_

Ese había sido su gran plan. En verdad no había dispuesto de mucho tiempo para ajustar los detalles, o para crearse un pan B.

 _Qué porquería._

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Darcy abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza para descubrir el rostro de Natasha Romanoff. Arqueaba una de sus perfectas cejas y la observaba entre expectante y desganada desde su pupitre, frente a ella.

— ¿Ahora qué de qué? —replicó con cierta vehemencia.

Natasha relamió sus labios en un gesto casual, para luego fruncirlos y echarle una pesada mirada encima.

—Durante cuatro días no has dejado que tus cuerdas vocales descansen un momento, y ahora no dices absolutamente nada.

Lewis sintió la urgencia de deslizarse por su silla hasta el suelo. —Pensé que te molestaba.

—Lo hace —dijo Natasha brusca—, pero es lo menos molesto y aburrido en este lugar.

Entonces Natasha Romanoff, sí, la mismísima Natasha Romanoff, le dedicó una de sus expertas sonrisas retorcidas. Si, a ella. Natasha, en sus pantalones desgastados y su chaqueta de cuero negro. Era surreal. Natasha con su cabello espectacularmente rojo. Natasha la de los labios perfectos le estaba sonriendo a ella. No cualquier sonrisa, sin embargo. Una sonrisa de advertencia, una que gritaba "Me he dado cuenta. Te he pillado y ahora cuídate".

Darcy sentía que se iría para atrás, al suelo, que iba a explotar. Se sentía temblorosa y tonta y feliz.

Luego, Natasha soltó una risa casi maquiavélica, y sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a mirar al frente. Dejando a Darcy Lewis echa flan.

Todo esto era tan raro. Regularmente ella estaba del otro lado.

* * *

Hasta entonces, y luego de demasiadas conversaciones (en las cuales ella aportaba el 89% de las palabras, desde luego) a mitad de los corredores del colegio o a las afueras, en el estacionamiento y un tramo del camino a casa, por las mañanas en el autobús escolar, por fin algo parecido a una cita estaba sucediendo. Darcy evitaba llamarlo cita aun para sí misma, pero a Jane no le gustaba el eufemismo "reunión fuera de clase libre de asuntos escolares".

Natasha había dicho que sería divertido y Darcy había adquirido la no muy sabía (según la opinión de Jane) costumbre de creer cuanta palabra brotaba por los labios de Natasha.

Así que aquí estaban, y la esperanza de que fuera divertido no lucía lejana. Por alguna razón —bastante obvia, de hecho— Darcy había supuesto que se trataría de uno de esos antros oscuros en las peores calles del centro de la ciudad, con estrambóticas luces y pintura fluorescente en las paredes, olor a cigarro y a sudor flotando encima de volutas de humo artificial y la ruidosa música de moda.

Para su gran sorpresa (y algo de vergüenza) esto distaba mucho de lo imaginado. Un local tranquilo en su lugar, ninguna pareja de desconocidos comiéndose la cara aquí y allá, buena iluminación, cuadros de estilos variados y colores pálidos en las paredes. Identificó de inmediato a Sinatra sonando suave al fondo, el delicioso aroma a café, y el murmullo de las conversaciones, risas esporádicas.

Darcy tenía una serie de preguntas escritas por todo su rostro. Natasha le dedicó un gesto divertido, pero aclaró las cosas de inmediato.

—Tengo que mantener una imagen, no puedes decírselo a nadie, Lewis —dijo Nat mientras se sentaban en una esquina apartada—. Suelo venir con Clint —dijo. Darcy compuso un gesto raro—, porque sé que guarda mis secretos —se apresuró a explicar—. Somos muy buenos amigos desde pequeños.

Darcy tragó en seco. Una parte de ella tenía la sensación de no merecer aquella explicación, y otra se retorció de felicidad al pensar que Natasha le había tomado el cariño, o consideración suficientes para tomarse la molestia de aclarar el asunto.

Frunció el ceño a medida de que empezaba a ser consiente de algo. Una sola cosa ocupó su mente de repente, sólo un asunto. — ¿Confías en mí? —inquirió con voz ahogada, estrujando sus manos nerviosa debajo de la mesa, sobre su regazo.

¡Nerviosa ella! Nerviosa precisamente la señorita Darcy "la querencia me hace los mandados" Lewis. Todo esto había sucedido tan rápido, tan raro. Casi parecía un…

— ¿Te sorprende? A mí también —terminó Natasha, guiñándole un ojo.

La más cursi canción de The Carpenters (la más cursi canción del mundo, opinó Darcy) se escuchaba ahora, y los verdes ojos de Nat no eran ni sarcásticos, ni crueles o mentirosos. Eran hermosos y era puros, y sí, confiaban en ella. Darcy sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

Otra sonrisa. Una sonrisa dulce, completa, perfecta.

Darcy abrió la boca para decir algo, alzando la mano con el dedo índice extendido, pero Nat la detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Resopló.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a preguntarlo. Ese no es tu estilo.

El rostro de Darcy se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada traviesa. Se inclinó lentamente sobre Natasha. Sus labios se rozaron unos instantes, la anticipación aceleraba su respiración; y también gustaba de generar tensión, de jugar un poco con las ansias que adivinaba en Natasha, hasta que al fin entreabrió la boca para besarla…

Un sonido irritante, un _beep beep_ que la enervaba, y Darcy Lewis abrió los ojos. Un haz de luz se colaba entre las cortinas y le daba de lleno en los ojos. Darcy se acurrucó entre las frazadas y almohadas, tirando de ellas para cubrirse la cara. Se quejó bajito, todavía sintiéndose confundida e incómoda por el delicioso calor que se arremolinaba dentro de ella al pensar en Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra.

Claro, había sido un puto sueño nada más. Debió sospecharlo por la velocidad de las cosas… Y ahora, bueno, ni siquiera se le había permitido llegar a una conclusión un tanto más satisfactoria. Soltó un fuerte gruñido y saltó de la cama para deshacerse de la bruma del sueño que todavía la envolvía estando sobre el colchón.

En el desayuno, picoteando su comida, Darcy interrumpió una larga disertación de Jane sobre la Convergencia y ganarse un Nobel, y ella ya estaba cansada de seguir conjeturando lo que hubiera podido pasar si hubiera continuado con su sueño. Estaba harta de tener una imagen del cuerpo sin una sola prenda de Natasha Romanoff.

Suspiró dramáticamente. —No vas a creer lo que soñé, y con quién… —comenzó la muchacha.

* * *

Eh, sí, estuvo raro. Apresurado. Pero el asunto era eso: un sueño… so…¿eso lo justifica? Quién sabe.

Congrats, tomatazos, sugerencias, ya saben dónde van ;)


End file.
